Electric vehicles have been developed as an alternative to traditional gasoline engine vehicles. These electric vehicles can have an electric motor including a stator and a rotor rotatable relative to the stator. The rotor is attached to an output shaft and the output shaft is coupled to the wheels of the vehicle. Therefore, rotation of the rotor can cause rotation of the output shaft which rotates the wheels to move the vehicle.